Quiero ser tu seme
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: 4 de mayo. Propuesta. Calor, amor y pasión. Fanfic dedicado al cumpleaños de Deidara. SasoDei/DeiSaso. Two-Shot. Lemon.


¡Happy Birthday, Deidara!

Pues sí, hoy es el cumpleaños del ser más maravilloso de la Tierra, asi que aquí estoy yo con un fanfic, del que sólo tenía escrita la primera frase y en un principio iba a ser algo totalmente distinto, pero me gustó esto.

**Pairing**: SasoDei/DeiSaso (DeiSeme Rules!)

**Rating**: M

**Advertencias**: Lemon (es la primera vez que publico un lemon)

**Words**: 2609

**Aclaraciones**: Es un TwoShot ^^ Ya tengo pensado el segundo, pero a ver si tengo tiempo (:

**Dedicatoria**: Obviamente, este fic va dedicado a Deidara, el ser más maravilloso de la historia, un personaje como ninguno y mi inspiración al escribir. QuieroTe xDD

* * *

Quiero ser tu seme

_Deidara era arrogante, artístico, malvado y explosivo. Pero, sobre todo, era muy __**caprichoso**__._

_Si algo quería algo lograba. _

_Y Sasori odiaba profundamente cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja al señor gran artista porque sabía que no paraba hasta que lo obtenía. _

-Nee, Sasori no Danna… -empezó Deidara, que se encontraba tumbado, únicamente en pantalones, en la cama de la habitación que ambos compartían por ser compañeros de Akatsuki-. ¿Me vas a regalar algo por mi cumpleaños, uhn?

Sasori le miró sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, aunque en el fondo se sentía algo sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando Deidara le preguntaba eso, si todos los años intentaba esconder ese día? Año tras año desde que había ingresado en Akatsuki, el rubio hacía caso omiso a ese día, quizás, pero sólo quizás, el hecho de que ahora fueran algo hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión a Deidara. Aún así, era muy tarde para preguntarle, estaban a 4 de mayo y el cumpleaños era al día siguiente, preguntarle eso el día de antes era garantía de que no compraría nada porque no tendría tiempo y debería saberlo.

-No –fue la respuesta tajante, Deidara le miró.

-¿Por q…?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le cortó abruptamente Sasori.

-Quiero ser tu seme, uhn.

…

Sasori se quedó un instante pensando en lo que había, o al menos eso creía, oído.

Porque Deidara había dicho seme ¿verdad? No había dicho "nene" ni nada por el estilo ¿cierto? Pero aún así, el pelirrojo sentía como si hubiese algo en esa frase que no acababa de concordar.

-¿Qué? –dijo, suavemente, mientras veía a Deidara estirarse en la cama durante un rato para luego levantarse y acercarse a Sasori, que estaba sentado en su cama.

-Pues eso, uhn –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero-. Quiero ser tu seme, estoy harto de ser un uke.

-Lo vas a seguir siendo –dijo Sasori, levantándose, sin embargo, Deidara se levantó también y lo cogió de la cara y lo besó apasionadamente. Sasori le correspondió rápidamente y lo tiró encima de la cama, para después colocarse sobre él.

T-te dije, uhn, que q-quería ser s-seme, uhn –decía Deidara, entre jadeos, mientras Sasori le besaba hábilmente en los labios, las mejillas y el cuello.

-Oh, vamos, si te vuelve loco que esté sobre ti –dijo Sasori, quitándose la capa de Akatsuki, ayudado por Deidara. El rubio empezó a usar sus lenguas sobre el torso del otro, mientras este se estiraba para darle todo el acceso posible de su piel a Deidara.

Al pasar varios minutos, Sasori quitó las manos de Deidara de su cuerpo, y le miró, con esos profundos ojos miel y le sonrió lascivamente.

-Ven aquí, muñequito –le tiró de los pantalones y le acercó para besarlo una vez más, Deidara se recostó sobre la cama, llevándose a Sasori con él.

Estaba a punto de quitarle el resto de la ropa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Putas! ¡Dejad de follar y vestíos, que Pain ha convocado una reunión! –oyeron la inconfundible voz de su querido Hidan, y ambos pensaron que en verdad era una lástima que no estuviese en ese momento con Kakuzu follando duro.

Deidara miró a Sasori y sonrió.

-Me estás aplastando, imbécil, uhn –dijo. Sasori se acercó y le besó, Deidara le correspondió pero no se esperaba que su querido maestro le mordiera el labio.

-¡Ugh! –dijo Deidara, separándose, mientras se tocaba el labio que sangraba, viendo como Sasori se levantaba, se vestía y se iba, no sin antes haberle mirado socarronamente.

-¡Será bastardo, uhn! –dijo, pero también se vistió y bajó con los demás.

Deidara entró en el salón, un espacio amplio pero poco luminoso. Allí ya estaban Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu, pero no se veía ni rastro de Itachi y Kisame, quienes debían de estar en una misión. Todos tomaron asiento cuando entró Pain.

-¿Ya estamos todos? –dijo, sin mirar a nadie en especial. Todos asintieron-. Bien, el motivo de esta reunión tan precipitada es para deciros que Konan y yo nos vamos durante un tiemp…

-¡No! ¡Líder, no se vaya, por favor! –Tobi entró gritando y corriendo en la habitación, llevándose a Zetsu por delante en su carrera, y se lanzó al suelo a abrazar la pierna de Pain-. ¡Tobi no quiere, Tobi no quiere!

-Tobi… suelta… -dijo Pain. Tobi lo soltó y corrió a esconderse-. Hum… adiós –dijo, mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-¡Vacaciones! -gritó Hidan-. Vamos, Kuzu –el jashinista arrastró literalmente a Kakuzu a su habitación y cerró con llave.

-Me voy a comer flores… dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu.

-**…con gente, ju, ju **–terminó de decir la parte negra. Zetsu se fue, dejando a solas a Deidara y Sasori, el rubio estaba sentado en un sofá y enfrente de él estaba Sasori.

-Danna… -Deidara se acercó a Sasori, quien levantó la cabeza, interesado por el tono sugerente que había usado el Akatsuki.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Sasori, tranquilo, impasible, mirándole con sus ojos marrones.

-Esto –le cogió de la capa y lo besó. Sasori sonrió contra sus labios que sabían a manzana con caramelo y le correspondió. Mientras la cálida lengua de Deidara jugueteaba suavemente contra la de Sasori, este le desató la capa y lo empujó contra el sofá, poniéndose encima, con cuidado de no aplastarle pero haciendo que notará su cuerpo encima de él. Deidara sacó sus lenguas y con sus manos, que antes habían estado acariciando la cara de Sasori, empezó a mordisquearle el cuello.

-¡Sempai! –Tobi entró corriendo en el salón-. ¡Aaaah! –se tapó los ojos en un gesto claramente exagerado-. ¡Sasori-san le está haciendo cosas malas a Deidara-Sempai!

Deidara se separó de Sasori.

-Tobi ¡LARGO! –gritó. Tobi saltó y se fue corriendo otra vez, llevándose el florero del salón por delante. Deidara al ver que, por fin, se fue, se giró hacia Sasori-. Vamos al cuarto.

-No –dijo Sasori abrochándose la capa-. No me apetece.

-¿Qué no te apet…? ¡Pero serás cabrón, uhn!

Sasori acabó de cerrar su capa y bajo la mirada incrédula de Deidara, salió de la habitación.

Deidara se quedó estático en el sofá, todavía con la capa fuera y con los labios rojos. Se abrochó con rabia los botones y se levantó, dispuesto a dar su merecido a Sasori. Caminó rápidamente por los largos pasillos de Akatsuki y cuando pasó delante de la habitación de Hidan y Kakuzu se paró porque empezó a oír algo.

-¡Más duro, Kuzu, hmm!

Deidara volvió a caminar rápido, pero en dirección contraria. Ya estaba medio excitado del momento que había tenido antes con Sasori, no necesitaba oír a esos para excitarse más.

Caminó, más bien corrió, hacia su cuarto donde no esperaba que estuviera Sasori. Entró y, efectivamente, no estaba en la habitación, cosa que le alivió de sobremanera. Cerró la puerta con llave para que no lo molestara nadie y se sentó en la cama de Sasori. Podría haberse sentado en la suya pero para lo que quería hacer era mucho mejor la de Sasori, ya que olía a él, a esa mezcla de madera, barniz y caramelo. Se tumbó sobre la cama y empezó a desabrocharse la capa, mientras se imaginaba que eran los hábiles dedos de Sasori quienes lo desnudaban. Se quitó la capa y la camiseta de rejilla que tapaba su pecho, duro por el entrenamiento. Pero también había otra cosa en él que estaba dura. Deslizó su mano derecha por su ombligo, lamiendo algunas zonas, y bajando hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, el cual desabrochó hábilmente e introdujo su mano dentro de sus boxer y empezó a acariciar su miembro, de arriba abajo. Había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, y algunos jadeos se escapaban de su boca mientras aumentaba el movimiento de su mano y empezaba a lamer la punta de su pene con la lengua. Con la otra mano empezó a lamerse el pecho y el cuello. Su mano derecha se movía frenéticamente sobre su erección. Deidara no podía contener los gemidos.

Aaaah… ¡Sasori! Uhhn –decía, con los ojos cerrados. Con la mano izquierda se lamía el ombligo, su punto más sensible, y con la otra, bueno, estaba ocupado moviéndola y lamiendo el glande-. Sasori… ¡Sasori! ¡Ah, Sasori! –Deidara estaba a punto de llegar.

-¿Qué quieres?

Después de que le diera largas a Deidara, salí del salón, dejándole perplejo. En realidad, no es que no tenga ganas, siempre tengo ganas del cuerpo de mi muñeco, pero me encanta verlo enfadado y gritándome. Voy hasta nuestra habitación y entro al baño a ducharme antes de bajar con Deidara a acabar lo que empezamos. El agua tibia choca contra mis músculos y eso es algo que me encanta, aunque preferiría que estuviera Deidara acompañándome. Salgo y cojo una toalla para secarme el pelo y el cuerpo. Pero oigo un portazo, supongo que será Deidara. Sonrío, parece que no tendré que bajar para verle. Me quedo quieto porque empiezo a oír ruidos, me extraña. Salgo sin hacer ruido y para mi asombro, veo a Deidara sobre mi cama desabrochándose la ropa y empezando a tocarse, ¿sin mí? Vaya, que chico. Su mano está dentro de sus pantalones, sí que se calienta rápido. Y ahora se pone a gemir, y encima mi nombre, qué dulce.

-Sasori, uhn… ¡Sasori! ¡Ah, Sasori! –estaba gritando mucho, eso es que va a correrse. No lo permitiré.

-¿Qué quieres?

Deidara abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa socarrona de Sasori.

-¿Y bien? –dijo el muy maldito, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia-. ¿No quieres que te ayude? Estabas a punto de llegar.

Deidara se puso la camiseta, se abrochó la capa y le echó una mirada furibunda al pelirrojo, quien sólo sonrió.

-No necesito nada, uhn –a Sasori le estaban empezando a doler las mejillas de tanto sonreír, se fue acercando al rubio-. No te me acerques…

-¿O qué, Deidara? –el pelirrojo se paró enfrente de él. Puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó para que sus narices se rozaran.

-Quítat… -los labios de Sasori le interrumpieron y le correspondió con pasión, el Akasuna le empujó suavemente sobre la cama y se colocó encima. Las manos de Deidara empezaron a acariciar la espalda suave y ligeramente mojada de su maestro mientras este se entretenía separándole la capa. Cambiaron posiciones, quedando Deidara arriba que empezó a mordisquearle el cuello y a subir y bajar la mano desde el ombligo hasta los hombros, lamiendo suavemente.

-Ya no estás enfadado –dijo Sasori, acariciando su brazo. Deidara le mordió en el lóbulo y siguió besándole por la cara.

-No estaba enfadado… -dijo, besando sus mejillas, acercándose a sus labios-. Estaba caliente, uhn.

Sasori le agarró de la cara y le besó con desespero. Estuvieron disfrutando de sus labios unos instantes, hasta que Deidara decidió que se había cansado de esperar. Se separó de Sasori, que estaba bajo él mirándole lascivamente, se quitó la camiseta pasándola sobre su cabeza y con rapidez la tiró al otro extremo de la habitación y con sus manos bajó rápido hasta el borde de sus pantalones, a los cuales prácticamente les arrancó el botón. Sasori ayudó a Deidara a quitarse los pantalones de las piernas para dejarlo solo en los boxer, estirados al máximo por la erección del rubio. Deidara bajó las manos y las dejó quietas en el ombligo de Sasori, quitando de la zona las pequeñas gotitas de agua que habían quedado. Luego, bajó las manos hasta el borde de la toalla, la cual desató tranquilamente y lanzó lejos. Ahora estaban los dos totalmente desnudos. Sasori empujó a Deidara y ahora era él el que estaba encima.

-No estoy conforme con esta posición, uhn –dijo Deidara, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues te jodes –Sasori se acercó y empezó a besarle por el cuello y el pecho bajando y bajando hasta detenerse en el ombligo, el punto débil de Deidara, sacó la lengua y empezó a besar y a lamer ese pequeño orificio redondo.

-Quita… de ahí, uhn –decía Deidara, con los labios apretados.

-De acuerdo –y bajó más la lengua, hasta detenerse en el inicio del miembro de Deidara-. ¿Quieres que siga, muñeco?

-Mierda, sigue, uhn.

Sasori sonrió y empezó a lamer toda la extensión del miembro de Deidara, dando pequeños lametones al glande. Deidara tenía los ojos entreabiertos y miraba la cabeza pelirroja que se movía rítmicamente sobre su pene. Empezó a tensarse cuando notó que estaba próximo a la eyaculación, Sasori lo notó y empezó a comer, literalmente, el miembro entero.

-Sasori… mierda, uhn, v-voy a llegar… quita de ahí –dijo Deidara, cuando no pudo aguantar más. Sasori se apartó pero no dejó de masturbarle con la mano derecha hasta que Deidara, con un ronco gemido, dejó salir todo el líquido, caliente y blanco.

Deidara respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras se relajaba.

-Tienes una pinta de uke… -le dijo Sasori, logrando que el rubio, sin abrir los ojos, le diera un golpe.

-Calla, uhn.

-Ahora empieza lo bueno –se volvió a recostar sobre un ya más calmado Deidara pero esta vez frotó su propia erección contra la entrepierna caliente del rubio, quien todavía tenía una erección. Deidara volvió a gemir, y empezó a mover la cadera, logrando una mayor fricción entre los dos miembros. Sasori también gemía, pero muy suavemente, casi se podían confundir sus gemidos con su respiración.

-Ah, joder, esto es genial, uhn –decía Deidara.

-No has visto nada –Sasori paró de moverse, ganándose un quejido de insatisfacción por parte de su muñequito. El pelirrojo le abrió las piernas, depositando besos por los muslos, todo sin dejar de mirar a un excitado Deidara. Sasori colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Deidara, y se estiró para besar apasionadamente al rubio. Deidara lo abrazó y Sasori aprovechó para entrar en él de un solo golpe. Deidara se arqueó y gimió roncamente. Sasori se había quedado parado, disfrutando de la estrechez del rubio. Comenzó a moverse, lenta, muy lentamente dentro del rubio, quien jadeaba cada vez más.

-Muévete más, Danna, uhn.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, muñequito –Sasori haciendo caso al rubio, aumentó la velocidad, haciendo las embestidas más rápidas y profundas, y ya no intentaba esconder sus gemidos.

-Ahh, Sasori, s-sigue, uhn –con una de sus lenguas Deidara empezó a masturbarse.

-Deidara… -Sasori se recostó más sobre el rubio y empezó a mover únicamente la pelvis frenéticamente, mientras alcanzaba la boca de Deidara y le besaba. Deidara le correspondió y empezaron un beso húmedo y caliente, mientras que una de las manos de Sasori se posó sobre la mano de Deidara y le ayudaba con la tarea de masturbarse. Sólo se oían gemidos en esa habitación.

-Ah, Sasori, uhn, c-creo que voy a l-llegar –dijo Deidara, Sasori sólo bajó el ritmo para darle más despacio, pero más duro y profundo. Siguieron unos instantes así hasta que Sasori notó como empezaba a contraerse el interior del rubio y como se corría, con un último gemido. Sasori dio unas cuantas embestidas más y se corrió también, en el interior del rubio.

Mientras intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones, Sasori miró la hora, sonrió y se acercó a Deidara, que se había acomodado en su pecho para dormirse.

-Feliz cumpleaños, muñequito, te quiero –le dijo, Deidara le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y se apegó más a él antes de caer dormido.

-Yo también te quiero, Danna.

* * *

Aww (:(: Ojalá tuviese tiempo ahora de escribir la segunda parte, pero un examen de Física y Química mañana a primera hora me lo impide ¬¬ ¿Os ha gustado?

**¡Vamos! Yo sé que quieres apretar ese botón, o si no, hazlo por Dei :3**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
